


BrainWaves

by NoClue2



Category: the GazettE (Band)
Genre: M/M, One Shot, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-15 10:48:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29434842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NoClue2/pseuds/NoClue2
Summary: After a bad day and a bad concert Ruki and Reita work it out... fluffy lovey-dovey not quite smutty short sweetness.
Relationships: Reita/Ruki (the GazettE)
Kudos: 14





	BrainWaves

**Author's Note:**

> This is another transfer from my LJ days. (So, if you've seen it before that's probably where--I'm trying to get it all transfered here so I can delete it without worries).

Ruki was a loud person and the thing that always astounded new acquaintances was the fact that he didn't actually have to make noise to be loud--it just emanated from his being. It could be tiring to spend very long in his presence, a lot of people left with a headache and couldn't figure out why. Reita blamed it on Ruki's brainwaves; the vocalist thought too much, too deeply, and like sound waves the thoughts rolled off his body and irritated the people nearby. Reita was by no means immune to the phenomenon, but instead overcame the irritant. Like the notes of a chord he became the harmony to Ruki's loud melody, their waves joined together to make music.

Ruki was leaned over the sink scrubbing furiously at the make-up along his neck. The concert was over and it had--for some unknown reason, been a disappointing concert. Now all he wanted to do was go home and sleep. Make tomorrow a new day, put this performance firmly in the past. He threw the wash cloth into the sink angrily, "This goddamn shit won't come off!" He scowled at the room and everyone in it. Why the hell couldn't everything just go right?

Reita looked up from his conversation with one of the works, Ruki thought it was the guy who did the lights, "Do you want some help?"

It was nice of Reita to offer, but it was obvious to Ruki that he was busy with something else, so Ruki shook his head, "No...I think maybe I'm just going to head home." He rubbed his temple trying to ease the ache of anger, "See you tomorrow?" All the band members, as well as a few of the technicians, nodded and waved as he headed out the side door. His hoodie pulled over his head, hoping it would be enough to hide his identity from anyone who might care.

Reita watched as his friend nearly broke down in front of them all and knew that he couldn't let Ruki drive home in that mood, so he quickly ended his conversation with Chiaki-san, the light director for today's and tomorrow's lives, and rushed to catch up with the vocalist.

In the parking lot Reita found Ruki leaned over the steering wheel of his car. Reita climbed into the passengers seat and Ruki glared at the intruder, his eyes puffy and red from crying.

"What's up, Ruki? I know this isn't just about the live," He didn't invade his friends space in any way, instead choosing to leave any overtures to the temperamental singer.

Ruki sighed deeply, leaning back in the seat, hoping the tears had stopped and wishing he had gotten home before they had begun. Reita was his friend though, his best friend, and a fellow band mate. Reita might not understand, but he would sympathize. The problem, Ruki thought, was that he wasn't sure that he wanted sympathy.

Even in the silence of a parked car, in a mostly empty parking garage, Reita could feel the hum of Ruki over thinking the situation, so he did something he knew would shock the singer into complete silence. He kissed him.

Ruki shoved Reita back across the center arm rest of the car, "What the Hell?!"

Reita just smiled, "You were thinking way too much, Ruki. Stop it and just tell me what's wrong. Please?"

Ruki crossed his arms over his chest sullenly, "You didn't have to do THAT!"

Reita shrugged, "It worked didn't it? And don't glare at me...just spill would ya'?"

"Everything!" Ruki stared so intensely out the window that Reita knew he was seeing something more than the dull grey cement with peeling yellow paint, "and nothing," Ruki turned to look at his friend, "gah!!! It pisses me off! Except, " he bit his lip, chewing it a bit before finishing, "I don't think I'm really angry at all. It's..." Ruki turned, looking out the side window, seeing his reflection and no one elses, "It's a bit more lonely than I thought it would be. Being famous I mean."

Reita pushed the armrest back between the seats and scooted over so his thigh rested against Ruki's. Ruki didn't move and Reita could now see that his friend was trying to blink away tears. Reita pulled the vocalist away from the window and placed Ruki's tear ridden face into the crevice of his neck and shoulder. Reita ran his hand through Ruki's hair, like a mother gentling her child, "It is a little lonely, isn't it?" Reita rested his forehead on Ruki's head. What could he do but agree? Any friends they had had were left behind. They didn't have time to simply hang-out anymore. Family was far away and seldom seen. And girlfriends? Yea, right.

For a long time the two just sat there. Each others breathing the only reminder that another person existed. It was a light knock on the passenger side window that finally separated the two. Uruha stood patiently outside. Reita rolled the window down and Uruha leaned into the car, "Hey... So...I'm going to go with Aoi tonight. We thought some alcohol might improve the night. Will you two be okay? Would you like to come with us?"

Both Reita and Ruki shook their heads and said in near unison, "No thanks Uru-chan. We'll be fine." Reita was able to summon a smile as his long time friend straightened back away from the window, "See ya' tomorrow!"

Uruha waved and wandered across the parking spaces, joining Aoi at his sleek, surely expensive, black car.

After they had left, Ruki finally started his car, "Your place?"

Reita nodded his head, "My place," he smiled and said in a conspiratorial tone, "Uruha always has a stash of alcohol." 

****

Reita sat on the end of the couch, a beer in one hand and Ruki's hair in the other. Ruki was laying across the couch, his feet on the armrest and his head in Reita's lap. He had drunk his fill, having found Uruha's "special" apple cider and was now content to stare at the ceiling lights of Reita's and Uruha's shared living room.

Reita took a swig of his beer and returned to their earlier conversation, "lonely wasn't in the dream, was it?"

Ruki knew better than to respond, knew that Reita was working up to something more.

"Our families were supposed to support our every choice. And we were supposed to have time to take girls on dates and play video games at the arcade. When did we stop hanging out with anyone except the band, managers, and reporters?" 

Ruki just shrugged his shoulders. An awkward movement when lying on someone's lap, but the only appropriate response.

"But we DO have each other. Is that going to be enough, Ruki? Will being lonely together be enough?"

Ruki sat up a little so his head was no longer on Reita's lap, but hovering at chest level instead, "I can't stop making music. I think I'd go crazy if I did. I tried to have a girlfriend Reita. I tried, but she said I had to choose. Why'd she make me choose Reita? Why can't I have both?" Heartache and and tears lined Ruki's liquor slurred words. Ruki grabbed the collar of Reita's shirt and pulled him down so their faces were less than an inch apart, "I want both Reita. Both!"

Their breath mingled and they both stared at each other. Reita could no longer focus and for an absurd moment of observation wondered why their brainwaves had just become unison. Their lips touched for the second time that day, but this time both leaned into the contact, wanting more. Wanting to not be alone.

Ruki's lips were full and soft and hard and felt unbelievably good to Reita. The vocalist ran his tongue along the bassists' lower lip asking-begging-for entry and Reita could no more deny it than stop the Earth from spinning.

Ruki had crawled up and was now straddling one of Reita's legs. They broke apart, both breathing hard, and Ruki spoke, "Reita, what are we doing?"

Reita's voice was deeper than Ruki had ever heard it before, and a part of Ruki was proud that it was he who had caused it, "I don't know Ruki. I have no clue what we're doing. And I don't know if it'll turn out okay. But it feels really right."

Ruki looked into his best friend's beautiful dark eyes and found the answer he needed. There was love here and so long as that existed they never need be so alone again. Ruki reached his hand behind Reita and pulled the blond back towards his mouth and his body. He had never made love before and he had never had sex with another man before, but kissing seemed like a good place to start for both.

Reita whispered kisses down Ruki's neck, "My room." Together they rose from the couch and made it to Reita's bed without having to stop touching. Reita pushed Ruki's arms upward, so he could remove Ruki's over-sized sweater and then re-began his feather light kisses at Ruki's collarbone, slowly moving downwards over Ruki's chest. 

Ruki grasped at the bottom edge of Reita's shirt, "Your shirt. off. I want to feel your skin." his voice was gravelly with need and want.

Reita stripped his shirt off. It was nothing Ruki had not seen a million times before, but for the first time he admired the long muscles of the bassist, the tightened stomach and the hard chest. Ruki let out a breath he hadn't realized he'd been holding and whispered Reita's name. It was all the encouragement Reita needed from the vocalist. He crawled back over Ruki. He stopped with one knee resting lightly against Ruki's inner thigh.

Kissing, their tongues battled for dominance while their hands allied in a single cause: The unfastening and removal of Ruki's monstrously "cool" belt. 

Working together they were able to remove the belt and undo the pants, but unless they stopped touching, kissing, they wouldn't be able to fully remove Ruki's tight jeans. Not yet ready to stop the exploration of each other's mouths, Reita slid one hand down Ruki's chest, down Ruki's stomach, and into Ruki's pants. He laughed lightly and whispered against Ruki's lips, "girls are always talking about getting into your pants...I guess I know why." 

Ruki laughed, "Idiot." His body responded to Reita's callused hands, immediately leaning into the touch and letting a low grown echo into their kiss.

Reita leaned back on his heels, still straddling Ruki's leg, but not sure what was supposed to happen next. He smiled sheepishly at his lover, "I've never done this before."

Ruki sat up so he could look Reita in the eyes, "Me neither. But you were right before, on the couch, it feels really right to me too."

Reita responded by relaxing, his eyes lighting with happiness. "Maybe tonight we should go slow and just explore. We'll have many nights in the future to share."

For the first time since the concert gone bad, Ruki let his inner devil shrine through and smirked, "With that in mind let's get your jeans off. They look ready to pop!"

They both kicked off their jeans and boxers, eager to be naked and both more relaxed having confirmed that nothing more than they could handle would happen tonight.

Laying back down they resumed their kiss. Luxuriating in the caress of velvet lips, callused hands, and the sweaty friction of skin to skin.

Losing all thought but the moment they worked each other into quivering, trembling bodies of lust and flesh until finally their bodies exploded in release, the world seeming to shatter with the force of pleasure that rippled through their bodies.

"Oh God, Ruki."

"Reita."

They were both breathing so hard they gave up trying to say anything more meaningful. Instead Reita grabbed the corner of his sheet and wiped the sticky cum off their stomachs then dropped to his back next to Ruki, clasping their hands together, "wow."

Ruki rolled over snuggling into Reita's side, "agreed." Then with a few wiggles that ended with him throwing one arm and one leg across Reita's prone form, Ruki promptly fell asleep.

Reita smiled to himself. Ruki could be very peaceful. He wasn't always loud--everyone had to sleep sometime. And now Reita knew harmony or unison with the vibrations emanating from his lover was only of minor importance. The true secret was to wear him out and put him to sleep.

The End


End file.
